


TK 两刚一光3p（续1.离家出走）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 接上篇标记后，光一总是发/情然后怕被嫌弃很不安，2A修罗场什么的，于是老朋友抑制剂又即将出场了（时间问题下次再出场吧）。不是很甜的离家出走





	TK 两刚一光3p（续1.离家出走）

 

堂本光一感觉自己变了，他变得更加敏感且欲壑难填，甚至于有些时候仅仅是和两个alpha呆在一起都会让他发情，下面那个入口自从尝到过被同时入侵的美妙滋味后就愈发饥渴难耐地想要索求更多，可是alpha们却很少再一起干他了，新婚之夜兽性大发的男人也恢复成了平时冷静淡漠的模样——最长的一次居然有十天都没再碰过他。

每次和他们做完后光一都会羞于回顾，他不知道自己在性事里怎么会变得这么浪荡且不知羞耻，他会翘高臀部媚媚地叫“老公”，会在被人按在窗前时主动抬起一条腿踩在阳台上方便alpha操得更深，甚至会在半夜发情时趴坐在alpha身上求男人给他舔舔流水发痒的小穴。光是想想就让他涨红了脸，下体也诚实地湿了一小片，他捂住通红的脸颊按捺住心底又一次躁动起来的欲望，第无数次瞥向还未得到回应的短信消息：

「刚，今晚回家吗」

12.27日 早上10:35

半天过去了，男人并没有给他回应。

一定是自己太浪了…他是不是已经开始嫌弃自己了。

 情绪低落状态下折磨人的情热并没有丝毫消退的趋势，他无助地蜷起身体缩在了alpha睡过的地方，紧紧抱住男人已经三天都没盖过的被子不断用鼻尖轻嗅那几丝淡淡的檀木气息，他真的好想他。

 

放学回来的年轻alpha刚一进门就捕捉到了几丝略带不安的甜苦气息，他扔下书包三两下脱掉外套冲进了房间，果然看见了满身是汗正低声啜泣的omega，他蜷在另一个男人平时搂着他的地方不断用下体蹭过被褥，挂在肩膀上的衬衫也在他急躁笨拙的动作中滑下了后背，突然涌入房间的alpha信息素让光一情不自禁地呻吟了一声，他艰难地侧过身瞥了眼放假回家的少年，湿哒哒的睫毛颤动了几下，不一会儿就流下了几滴委屈的眼泪。

“又发情了？”少年的随口一问在光一听来更像是不耐烦的敷衍，他看了眼解开裤子熟练爬上床的年轻alpha，被打开双腿进入体内时心头又涌上了一股孤冷的落寞。

“你哭什么？”少年感觉自己心里堵得慌，尤其是在看见光一那种心事重重的复杂神色时，他架住光一绷紧的双腿烦躁地往深处又顶了顶，直到他抽泣着抓紧了身侧的床单才沉下气哑声问道。

“没、没事…里面好难受…刚、嗯动一动……”光一别过脸用手背抹掉眼泪，将脑袋埋进枕边男人的被褥中重新紧紧缠住了少年的腰。饶是年轻alpha再不懂事也多少察觉到了光一的心思，他是从来不会像这样叫自己‘刚’的，遮住眼睛想着别的男人还让自己操他可真是够委屈的呢，怒火当头的少年突然嗤笑了一声狠戾地拽开了挡住他眼睛的手臂死死按在了床头，丝毫没给光一缓冲的余地直接就破开肉唇插进了生殖腔：“你他妈给我看清楚是谁在干你。”

 “呜、呜……好痛”过于鲁莽的操干一点都没有考虑到光一的感受，倒不如说是故意想要惩罚他的不专心，少年在听到他颤颤的哭求后反而顶得更狠了，他单手摁住光一的双腕腾出另一只手用力捏住了他的下巴，每次毫不留情地操到底后都会强迫光一睁开哭红的眼睛看向自己，“看清楚了吗，我不是他”阴茎与内壁的剧烈摩擦很快刺激出omega大量滑腻的体液，逐渐适应后这种堪称粗暴的性爱居然让光一产生了另一种别样连绵的快感，发情期的omega总是会败给生理的渴望，最后他还是臣服在了alpha的胯下一次又一次地承受少年带给他的欢愉和满足。

“啊、哈啊……老公…好棒…”

“宝贝，给我生个孩子吧？”敏锐的alpha在光一再度陷入欲海后蛊惑地咬着他的耳朵诱哄道，他听到了玄幻处门锁旋开的声响，几缕清冷的木香也随之钻进了门缝。换了个姿势后alpha每次都能进得很深，他将膝盖陷进光一的腿弯挺胯在他的内腔里磨了磨，一手搂着他酥软的腰一手抚摸上才射过一次还黏着精液的小腹恶劣地揉了揉。

“啊啊…哈啊……生、呜给老公生宝宝……”alpha粗长的阴茎磨在他体内最要命的地方，光一抖着腿不断扭臀迎合，失去思考能力的大脑早就一片空白，他黏糊糊地浪叫着回应少年的诱哄，丝毫没有注意到已经站在卧室门口一脸阴沉的男人。

仅一瞬冰冷彻骨的凛冽信息素还是传递给了正在承欢的omega，光一立刻清醒了几分慌乱无错地看向门口，那里果然是他朝思暮想的alpha，男人很快便收敛住过于张狂的气息冷冷地瞥了眼媚态十足的omega，他好心地握住门把替他们关上了卧室门，最后留下一句颇具嘲讽意味的尖锐调笑

“几天没见，骚成这样。”

“呜不是、刚…哈啊！”刺耳的撞门声彻底将他与男人隔绝开，少年不是滋味地掐住了光一的腰狠狠将那些挽留撞散成急促的呻吟，

他凭什么总是想着那个不常回家的男人？明明每天陪在他身边的人是自己，一起和他度过发情期的也是自己，怎么就比不了一个刚进家门还不超过五分钟的坏大叔？他又气又急，把光一从床上拽下来重新按在了墙面上，隔壁就是男人工作时常用的书房，卧室被占用的情况下十有八九他就在里面，他从后面再次插进了光一的后穴，过于蛮横的顶撞几乎让他站不住脚只能软软地用手肘撑着墙壁。

他要把光一操到心里不能再想着别人，让他叫让他哭——他想让隔壁那个总是不归家的男人知道：你不在的时候光一也能过得很好。可被按在墙上的omega只是死死咬着嘴唇不肯出声，偶尔才从齿缝里流泻出几句强忍的泣音，他紧紧握着拳头眼泪不住地往下淌，被插得狠了就咬破嘴唇，到后来腥甜的血味也融入了苦涩的omega气息中，alpha终于自暴自弃地松了手，他垂眼看向失去支撑后瘫坐于墙角还在发抖的光一，终于狠下心来转过脸吸了吸酸涩的鼻子也出了门。

卧室门被轻轻带上后光一愕然地抱紧了膝盖，他将脑袋埋进臂弯里好一会儿才缓过神颤颤地哭出了声，黏人的少年也终于被他赶走了呢，总算清静了，不会有人再欺负他，也不会有人在他半夜发情时不知疲惫地做过头，不会有人再无理取闹争风吃醋，当然也没有人再像这样宠着他爱着他了。是啊，像他这种已经被玩坏的无趣男人还有谁能提起兴趣继续爱下去呢，总之就是被人嫌弃了嘛。

 光一哭着哭着居然释然地笑了出来，他抹掉自己不停往下流的眼泪扶着墙站起了身。他从衣柜里翻出几套常穿的衣物和两张备用银行卡，在卧室的独卫里洗干净身体后头也不回地悄悄离开了家。

 

 

TBC


End file.
